Good Things
by Errow
Summary: Hermione and Sirius: what a wild romance. A post-war story told in 300-600 word chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I can hear Harry approach my office before he even speaks. I finish scrawling the sentence I'm writing with my quill and look up at him expectantly. He's standing in the doorway, wearing his fancy new robes. His recent promotion to Head of the Auror Department definitely has him keeping up appearances.

"Hey," He mutters, entering my little office and sitting in the other chair. He's watching me closely, and I know that this is another one of his _evaluations,_ as I like to call them. He's constantly checking in on me lately. I don't know why he's so worried.

"Hi," I respond with a smile, "what's up?"

"Mrs. Weasley is having everybody over for dinner tomorrow night," He informs me, "She wants to celebrate Sirius' return."

_Ah_, I forgot about the obligatory Sirius-has-returned-from-the-dead party. I knew this would come along sometime this week. To be honest, I'm surprised a week has passed and I haven't gone to see him yet. I wonder if he's changed much since I last saw him…

"Can you come?" Harry asks, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, of course I'll come," I'm expecting that he'll leave me to do my work now.

Harry doesn't leave; he just stands there for a long moment, looking at me. I know he's worried. He's always worrying about me. He thinks I work too much, and that I shouldn't be living on my own in what used to be my parent's house, but what else am I supposed to do while they're off in Australia?

Finally, he nods at me, and moves to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he stops in the doorway, turning to look at me.

"You worry about me too much. I can take care of myself." I say it looking straight into his eyes, hoping it will assure him that I'm perfectly fine.

He exhales and nods slowly, "You're right, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he exits, leaving me alone in my office, back to my work.

* * *

**AN:** This is a completed story that I've been working on for a few weeks now and just finished. This story consists of several 300-600 word chapters. It's my first M rated piece of work, and for a rather unique pairing. I plan on updating often, Maybe every other day? And don't worry, it can't be abandoned since I've already completed it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I apparate to the Burrow in a rush, hoping I'm not embarrassingly late. It took me forever to figure out what to wear. I finally settled on a simple light blue dress.

Ginny greets me with a hug immediately when I enter. "It's so nice that you're here, Hermione," She says, giving me a warm smile. I can tell by her gentle expression that Harry has relayed his concern over me to her.

Honestly, when will these people realize that I'm perfectly fine?

Before I have much time to get my bearings, Harry approaches, giving me a beaming smile. "Hermione!" He hugs me quickly, "Come on, you need to see Sirius."

On our way further into the house, Mrs. Weasley spots me. "Oh, Hermione's here, now we can sit down!"

Harry drags me into the drawing room, where beside Bill Weasley, I find one Sirius Black.

_God,_ he looks exactly the same as he did the day he died! It's as if nothing has changed at all, except maybe his hair. What used to be long black hair is now shorter, and more refined. He's still so similar.

Harry brings me closer, and when Sirius notices me, he gives me a bright smile. "Nice to see you again, Hermione," He steps forward to hug me. It feels awkward, and I don't remember if I've ever hugged him before.

"It's great to see you too," I murmur politely, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Alright everyone, time to sit down!" Mrs. Weasley calls, and the awkward moment is luckily interrupted.

Somehow, I find myself sitting between Fred and George for dinner. The customary interrogation from them begins immediately.

"So, Granger, how's life?" one of them asks.

"We haven't seen you much around here since you and Ronnekins split."

I wince slightly at the mention of my former relationship with Ron. Of course they would bring that up. I spot him across the table seated next to Harry, and pray that this doesn't get anymore awkward.

"I've just been busy with work and trying to figure out how to get my parents back from Australia," I sigh, hoping that this will end Fred and George's questions. I look up at Ron once more and notice Sirius beside him. The ex-convict is currently looking at me with a strange expression. I don't quite know how to describe it…

"How is that going, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks kindly.

I shrug, "I don't have much time for research lately since there's so much to do at work, but I'm progressing."

Mrs. Weasley nods sympathetically.

"Where are you working?"

I'm surprised to find that Sirius is the one asking this question. I turn and find him watching me curiously.

"Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry," I say smoothly, "I'm looking into House Elf rights."

Sirius watches me for a long moment, then smiles, "That fits you quite well. I should have guessed that you're career would involve something about House Elves."

In that moment, I'm once again reminded how similar Sirius is. He hasn't changed a bit; I've never been able to tell if he's teasing me or not. I look down at my plate of food before me, finding myself blushing once again. "It's not permanent," I mutter, "I'm still figuring out what I want to do."

Soon the whole table is back in a normal conversation about Quidditch or something. The rest of dinner passes smoothly, and before I know it, I'm heading home, exhausted and ready to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I step in the dusty fireplace, grateful at times like this that I've connected my parent's house to the floo network. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," I articulate while the green flames take me away.

Harry is sitting at the large dining table when I arrive. He smiles warmly at me. Dinner the other night was a wake up call of sorts. Ever since then, I'm trying to make more of an effort to spend time with my friends. When Harry asked me to lunch this week, I was sure to say yes.

"Ginny should be just a moment," Harry says, motioning to the seat across from him.

"Is Sirius still here?" I inquire casually. I know that he was initially staying here after he turned up in the Department of Mysteries. He had nowhere else to go, and this is his house, after all.

Harry nods, "yeah, but he's bought an apartment in London. I think he's moving out sometime this week."

"Someone say my name?"

I'm not very surprised to see Sirius strolling into the room, nonchalantly eating an apple. He comes to sit beside me, winking at me while he settles in.

"I was just telling Hermione about your apartment," Harry says happily.

Sirius' mood changes suddenly. He looks around the ancient ceiling and the dusty walls. "Yeah," he mutters grimly, "I'm ready to get out of this place." It seems like his expression is an odd mixture of excitement and irritation.

We're all silent for several long moments. It's strange seeing this side of Sirius, but it's also familiar. He was often like this during that summer I stayed here at Grimmauld. I can't blame him, though. He's always felt that this place was his own personal prison.

"Any news about your job?" I ask, unable to allow the mood to stay so dreary. I've heard from Harry that Sirius is looking for work.

He nods, and I can tell that I've lifted his mood a bit. "Kingsley arranged for me to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Part of the investigation into those Death Eaters escaping Azkaban."

I remember seeing something in the paper about that the other day. I shiver involuntarily as I consider the idea that some of Voldemort's former followers are now loose. It seems like we're never free of this war that haunts our past. There's always something out there reminding us of it.

Suddenly, Ginny enters, levitating several plates with her, "I've got food!" She grins proudly. Our previous conversation has been forgotten and soon we're digging in. I don't have much time to dwell on the way Sirius is watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

I check the clock. It's five minutes to midnight. I should have gone to bed hours ago. I have to be up at eight for work tomorrow.

There are piles upon piles of books and papers spread out on the table before me. All covering various topics related to memory spells. My fingers are aching and ink-stained from the vicious notes I've been taking.

I know that I shouldn't be so focused on this right now, but I just can't go on normally like this. This house feels so empty without my parents. I can't just sit around while they're off in Australia, completely unaware of my existence.

I slam open a book angrily. My research is getting me nowhere. I've been working on this for months, and I'm nowhere near done. I glue my eyes to the yellowing page before me, taking in every line.

_'Some memory charms can cause permanent or long lasting damage when not attended to immediately. These spells can potentially be very harmful to other brain functions if not cast correctly, and retrieval of the memories is often exceedingly difficult.'_

I stand up from the small wooden chair, knocking it to the ground and proceed to bash my foot against the wall.

What if I can't get their memories back? What if I'm never their daughter again? What if they hate me for what I've done?

I let out my anger with a few more kicks to the wall. Soon, however, the exhaustion sets in and I slump against the wall, breaking down into a sobbing fit. My tears flow freely because there's nobody else here that can see my breakdown. I don't have to pretend that I'm fine for Harry or Ginny or anyone else.

I cry for a long time, leaning into the wall with my shoulders slumped. I curse these stupid books that don't ever seem to help me. I feel like the universe is trying to tell me to just give up on ever finding my mum and dad.

After a long cry, I feel achingly tired. I don't have the energy to climb the stairs, and my foot is throbbing, so I settle on the couch, draping a large quilt over myself. The last thing I think about before falling asleep is how lonely I feel in this house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think I could stay there tonight?" I ask Harry, his is face slightly contorted by flames. The floo has never been my favorite form of communication.

He furrows his brow, "Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

I nod cooly, "I was just hoping to get out of this house a little and use the library over there. I have some research to get done."

My explanation seems to quiet some of his worry. He smiles, "Okay, but Ginny and I were planning on going out to dinner…"

"I'll be fine there alone," I assure him.

Within a few minutes, I'm in the Drawing room of Grimmauld Place while Harry and Ginny prepare to leave. I have to repeatedly assure them that I'm fine and I really just want to use the library. Of course, I also need to get away from my parents' house.

"Sirius might drop by to pick up the last of his stuff," Harry mentions before popping out the door.

After he's gone, I head for the library. It's just as I remember it from last time. Tall, brooding shelves and a few lumpy armchairs by the fireplace. I pick out all the books I can find that seem interesting. Before I know it, I'm immersed in my reading, my focus not lost until at least an hour later when the door to the library opens.

Sirius meets me eyes from across the room. "Hermione?" He seems surprised.

"Hi," I mutter nervously. I hadn't expected to get in his way if he stopped by at all, but here he is. I clear my throat, "Uh- Harry told me I could come over and use the library tonight."

His face changes into a smile with his understanding. "Well, I'm just checking to see if I've left anything around here... I just moved into my flat."

"Yeah, how is that?" I stand up to go return one of my books to a large shelf. I feel his eyes on me as I browse the titles beside it.

"It's nice," he sounds distracted, "I'm glad to get out of this place, at least."

I turn around and find that he's much closer than I had initially thought. I stutter a little at the proximity, "you really hate it here, don't you?"

He smirks, "I detest it." His face looks upbeat, but his tone is cold. I shiver, and he seems to notice.

"Harry and Ginny are out to dinner," I don't know why, but I find myself saying it before I can stop. I blush.

He nods, moving to study the bookshelf beside me, "yes, I figured."

God, how is he so collected?

I watch him beside me for a moment, not saying anything. Finally, he turns to me again, and I find his eyes looking me up and down, and there's a hint of a smirk on his lips, "Did you wear that to work today?"

What kind of question is _that_?

"Y-yeah," I sputter.

His lips turn up into a smile, "You look nice." I feel like the word "nice" ought to be replaced by something else judging by the way he says it.

I straighten my blouse, "thanks."

He watches me for a second longer, and then moves towards the doorway, "I have to go."

"Bye," I mumble, my mind still racing around.

He leaves the room and soon after I hear the front door closing downstairs. I move back to my armchair and pick up one of my books, which now seem very boring. The house is cold and quiet.

I find myself so alone.

* * *

**AN**: Please review? They really brighten my day...


	6. Chapter 6

I hate Ministry parties. I hate them almost as much as Lord Voldemort himself. I don't know why this dinner is so important to my job. I would really rather work overtime for a month. It's too bad Ginny's already convinced me to buy a dress.

I examine myself in the mirror. I have to admit, I look nice. The dress is flattering. It's a nice dark blue color and fits rather well. Overall, It's a good look as long as I ignore the bags under my eyes. I don't remember the last time I had a full night of sleep.

I arrive at the party with wobbly feet from my heels that are just a little bit too high, also courtesy of Ginny. The dining room is filled with tons of people. For a moment, I remember that I don't have a date, but I brush the thought off and continue in the crowd.

I expect to find a lot of people I know. All employees of the Ministry are invited, plus their dates. I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny are coming. I can at least rely on them for some company.

"You look fabulous."

The voice whispering in my ear makes me jump, which in turn, almost causes me to fall over in these heels. However, I find a firm hand on my elbow keeping me upright and stable. I turn to see the aristocratic face of Sirius Black looking back at me with a mischievous smile.

Why does he keep turning up?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he says charmingly, while he flashes me a trademark wink. For some strange reason, I feel a flutter of anxiousness in my chest.

"It's fine, Sirius," I manage to mumble back, still slightly put off by his compliment, "Have you seen Harry and Ginny?"

He motions to the bar, and I quickly move to find my friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeals excitedly, attacking me with a hug, then standing back at arms length to examine me, "You look hot!"

I blush, "You look great as well, Ginny." And she really does. She's wearing a strapless black dress that makes her look stunning.

I notice that Harry stands behind Ginny, and then Ron to his left. For a moment, I'm confused as to why Ron is here right now, but then I realize. A young woman comes to stand beside him, and he wraps an arm around her waist. Of course, he has a date. I feel a slight stab of anger somewhere deep in my heart. We've been broken up for a while, but maybe it's just the idea that he has a date and I don't…

Ron seems to notice my presence and quickly springs into an introduction, "Hermione, this is Amanda."

Amanda smiles sweetly and waves at me. I smile back, but feel the malice deep inside.

Before I know it, couples are taking the dance floor, and I'm standing alone at the bar. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Amanda have all wandered off to dance. I've also spotted Kingsley and his wife somewhere in the crowd, and a few people from my department.

"Hello again."

Suddenly, Sirius is beside me setting his drink down on the table and casually smiling at me.

"Hi, Sirius," I greet. I'm starting to get irritated by his presence… just like old times…

He watches me for a moment, "Well, since we're both here without dates, how about a dance?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Did Sirius Black just ask me to dance?_

Of course he did. I should have expected this coming here. I really don't want to dance with him, but then again, a lot of other women would probably pay to be put into this situation. I haven't missed all the eyes on Sirius tonight, and to be honest, he does clean up well…

"Okay," I look up at him. His lips form into a smug grin as we move out to the dance floor. He's quite good at dancing, but I expected that much. Sirius is rather suave about everything he does.

"You really do look stunning," He murmurs.

Oh, the blushing has begun again. "Sirius, I don't think you should be flirting with me," I challenge.

To my surprise, he smoothly leans down a few inches and whispers in my ear, "You know you like it."

My head goes blank for a long time, and I can't string together any coherent thought. He seems to notice this, and is giving me a charming, yet smug grin. My temper flares up; this man is so infuriating sometimes.

I know I have to be civil about this; I really don't want to make a scene.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I attempt at a normal conversation.

His face darkens momentarily, but then as soon as it came, it's gone. He gives me a calm answer, "Black family tradition, I suppose. I was taught when I was a kid."

I nod, "You're very good." My eyes focus on the other dancing couples around us.

"You're not too bad yourself, love."

I smile at this comment and look up at him. Suddenly, the atmosphere has changed between us. His eyes are focused so intently on mine. He's giving me a dark and mysterious look that I can't even begin to comprehend. I can feel his hand on my back and his touch is suddenly blazing hot.

_Fuck._

When did this become so intense? We're teetering on the edge of the dance floor, and then he's pulling me away, into some empty powder room. I'm barely conscious of what's happening because there's so much racing through my mind. We're alone all of the sudden, and the intensity multiplies.

I know what he's doing, but I just can't decide if I want this or not.

He's kissing me. He has one hand on my back and the other in my curly hair, pulling me closer to him. His lips are hot and work quickly.

How did this even happen?

I'm kissing him back, and I don't really know why. Maybe it's because I've been lonely ever since Ron and I broke up. Maybe it's because I'm feeling unusually reckless tonight due to a few too many drinks. Maybe it's because I've never noticed how sexy Sirius Black is until now.

We're torn apart all too quickly as somebody tries to enter the powder room. The knock on the door frightens me, and I jump several feet away from him.

That's when I realize that I've just snogged Harry's Godfather.

"I have to go," I say quickly, feeling eerily like Cinderella as I flee the ball.

"Hermione, wait!" He calls after me, but I'm gone without looking back.

* * *

**AN:** This is one of my favorites. I hope you guys liked it, and thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites.


	8. Chapter 8

I refill my glass with wine, finding that the bottle is already half empty. As I sit down at the table, however, I hear what sounds like a knock on the front door.

"Hello?"

Oh god, I know that voice.

I stand up quickly, abandoning my spread of books and documents, moving to open the door.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" My tone is strict and angry. I really don't know why he's here right now.

He looks at me and it takes a minute, but I realize that he's concerned. "Harry's really worried about you. You haven't spoken to anybody for weeks."

"How do you know where I live?"

Sirius looks slightly embarrassed, "oh, um… Harry told me. He's really busy with work right now, and I promised him I would check on you."

As Sirius looks me over once more I remember the kiss we shared. I haven't seen him since the ministry party, over two weeks ago. He really looks worried about me.

I sigh, deciding that I can't really kick him out now. He's only worried about me. "Come in," I step back, leading him inside.

We pass the table where I've set up all my research. He stops, "What's all this?"

I frown, looking over the mess, "I'm researching how to reverse the Obliviate I cast on my parents."

He nods, and turns to me again, "Hermione… Are you avoiding everyone because of me? Is it because I kissed you?"

So he's brought up the kiss.

I sigh, not really meeting his eyes as I speak, "No, I just have so much work, it's nothing to do with you."

He gives me a little smile, "So you don't hate me for kissing you? I'm not some creepy old guy?"

I find myself chuckling, "It was… nice, Sirius. And you're not that old." He really has never been labeled as 'old' to me. I've always considered him as a bit _older_, but he's really just an overgrown teenager. I find a smile on his face, "to be honest, sometimes you act like you have the maturity of a fifteen year old."

"Oh?" He taunts, stepping closer. I'm suddenly very aware of his presence in front of me. "Really now? You're calling me immature?"

I grin, "Yes I am."

He's looking at me like that again, and it's bringing me back to what happened at the Ministry party. I don't know how long I can take that blazing look.

This time, I make the first move, lunging forward and kissing him fiercely. I can almost feel his smug expression as he kisses me back. His tongue is invading my mouth and I can't help but let out a little moan. He releases my mouth and moves to the side of my neck, gently nipping and sucking.

"This is so wrong, Sirius," I manage to stutter out breathily.

"It is," he agrees, moving to my mouth once again.

I begin to return his earlier favor, slipping down to his jaw, nipping my way down his neck.

"_Fuck_, Hermione," He groans, and once again, I'm in this situation with him, not really sure why I want to be doing this. But boy am I enjoying it.

"Come on," I murmur breathily, leading him upstairs to my room.

* * *

**AN:** It seems that things are heating up...


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, this is so wrong. There are so many reasons why what we've done is wrong. He's Harry's Godfather, I'm Harry's best friend, he's years older than me, and not to mention the fact that we've done this in my parent's house while they're off in Australia. I feel like a horny teenager.

I turn over in bed and find Sirius to be sound asleep beside me. There's sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains in my room, signifying the early morning. He's so gorgeous right now… it brings me back to memories of last night…

Sirius undoes my jeans with grace, giving me a sly grin while he pulls them down. He moves back up to my bare torso, taking his time to kiss from my shoulder, to my breasts, then down to my stomach. There's a not-too-familiar heat starting to gather in the pit of my stomach.

He slowly pulls down my knickers and I find myself blushing under his gaze. "You're lovely," he whispers, taking my lips passionately.

After a moment, I feel him removing his jeans and boxers as well. "Ready?" He asks carefully, teeth grazing the shell of my ear.

I nod, "god yes, Sirius."

He slides into me and I throw my head back, letting out a moan as I do so. He's just so amazing; I know I'll lose myself soon…

The thought of what happened last night brings a blush to my cheeks once again. It was amazing sex; I can't doubt that at all. The rumors of Sirius Black the Sex God are true... very true.

His broad chest rises and falls slowly, littered with a few tattoos and scars. For some reason, it only hit's me now that I haven't thought at all about the repercussions of this.

I slept with Harry's Godfather. Harry is never going to talk to me again. Oh god. He can't find out about this, and it can never happen again. I suddenly realize how reckless I was last night. It was a mistake, and I'm sure of it.

My mind is reeling, and I quickly get out of bed, shrugging on a bathrobe and moving to the little bathroom. I close the door and attempt to busy myself taking a shower, brushing my teeth.

By the time I'm done, however, I've decided one thing: I need to get away for a while.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, but I was out of town. I promise to make it up to you guys by updating a lot in the next couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ellie, It's me," I speak into the intercom, hoping to get out of this cold soon. I hear a buzzing noise, and the door clicks open. I quickly take the stairs up to the second floor and turn to the third door on my right.

"Hermione!" Ellie squeals, opening the door and launching herself at me before I can even knock.

I happily hug my cousin back, finding that she still looks the same as she always has. Her hair is still the same color as mine, but shorter, and she's seemed to have straightened it. Ellie's a few years older than me, and I've always looked up to her. I'm so glad she's let me come stay in her flat while her boyfriend is away.

"So, now you've got to tell me what brings you here, hmm?" Ellie hooks her arm in mine and leads me into the flat. I've only been here once before, but I remember the place pretty well. She takes my small bag of clothes and leads me to the spare room, then we move to a small island in the kitchen so she can prepare some tea.

"I just really needed to get away," I sigh, finding that the stress has decreased significantly since I've arrived, "Luckily I had a few vacation days from work."

"What did you need to get away from?" She looks at me suspiciously, "Is it guy troubles?"

I chew my lip, "Yeah, I guess it is," I mutter.

Ellie beams, "What's his name?"

"Sirius," I smile.

"What's the matter with him?"

I shrug, taking a steaming cup from her, "I'm just… nervous I guess. He's a bit older than me, and don't think my friends would approve."

"Your friends should support you in whatever relationship you choose to be a part of," She says wisely, "I was nervous about my friends accepting Rob at first, but they warmed up to the idea. As for the age gap, you've always been way too mature for somebody your own age."

I find myself laughing, "Yes, that is true."

"Good," Ellie says, "So don't be afraid to go for it," She winks at me in a way that strangely reminds me of Sirius. Oh, I really don't know how I'm related to this girl.

"Now, I heard your parents have been out of the country?" She's concerned.

For a moment, I wonder if I can tell the truth, but then I decide that it's probably not the wisest thing right now, since she doesn't even know I'm a witch. "Yeah, mum and dad have been vacationing in Australia while I finished up school here."

She nods, "Well, now you get your own little vacation right here in London!" She seems very excited. "I've got so much stuff for us to do! You know... we really need to get drunk..."

* * *

**AN:** Please review, they make me really happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie has taken me to a nice bar in London to meet her friends. At first, I was pretty uncomfortable, because bars have never really been my favorite hangout, but now a few drinks have loosened me up.

"Let's go dance," Ellie says, pulling me towards the crowded floor, which looks a bit too much like a mosh pit. Her friends are just as crazy as her, and have already taken to dancing.

I'm having fun, I'll admit that, but I'm starting to regret the outfit Ellie had me wear. It's a tight purple dress that she lent me. As I move into the crowd, Ellie goes crazy with her dancing. She's always liked going to clubs…

After less than five minutes, I've had my fill of dancing. "I'm gonna step outside for a minute," I yell over to Ellie, who's currently getting a bit frisky with some blonde guy. I'll have to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret.

Fresh air outside is just what I needed. I sit down on the stairs, trying to regain a clear head. It's at this moment that I finally sober up and realize how stupid it was to agree to go to a club with Ellie. I'm a lot of things, but I'm definitely not a party animal. This isn't my crowd.

As I'm sitting there, I recognize the familiar walk of an approaching man. I can't place him for a moment, but then he comes closer.

I gasp, "Sirius?"

He turns to look down at me, "Hermione?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, very outraged. Oh, he better not be following me.

He points behind him, "I was meeting a friend," He's thoroughly befuddled, "Wha- are you drunk?"

"No," I say firmly, standing up; however, I sway slightly from getting up too fast, "Maybe a little bit," I concede.

"Where have you been?" He's angry all of a sudden, "Yesterday I asked Harry where you went and he just said you took a vacation and left."

I shrug, "I came to visit my cousin."

"Were you in there?" He asks, pointing to the building behind me, then examining my dress. I suddenly feel very self-conscious.

"Yeah, my cousin took me here," I mutter, "I don't really know why I agreed to come..."

He runs a hand through his dark hair, "Look, do you want me to take you home?"

"I can't go back to my parents house now…" I start playing with the hem of my dress.

"Do you want to go back to my flat?" He looks concerned.

For some reason the idea stirs up all these images in my mind. I'm remembering the night we spent together... that wonderful mistake. I look at him, and see the way he's looking at me, my lips curl up into a slight smirk. "Are you planning on taking advantage of a drunk girl?" I ask, and I can't help giggling at the idea.

He looks down at me, "Hermione, I'm not going to have sex with you. Now come on."

"I have to tell my cousin."

"I'll go in with you," He mutters. I can tell that he's worried. The protectiveness stirs up some strange heat deep within me.

"Okay," I feel myself grinning. He puts a hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning in a strange bed. It takes me awhile to put the pieces together, but then I remember going home with Sirius.

It's a really nice room. I get out of bed and tie my bushy hair back into a braid, then wander out of the room. From what I remember of arriving here last night, his flat is gorgeous, and of course, it's a penthouse suite. The kitchen is strictly modern and I find that Sirius is in there sitting at the counter, looking refined as ever.

"Morning," He greets me, setting out a cup of coffee as I come to sit.

"Hi," I mumble, realizing that I have a bit of a hangover and really need some coffee.

He watches me while I drink the whole cup, probably knowing that I don't want to talk until I get some caffeine in me. He can be surprisingly observant sometimes.

I clearly recall last night when I saw him on the street. I feel like a child. He shouldn't have to take me home, but then again, I could have just gone home with Ellie. My mind flashes back to when I went back into the club to talk to her.

_"Ellie!" I have to yell so that she hears me. She's still dancing. She looks at me, then at Sirius, then back at me, a curious expression._

_"This is Sirius," I say loudly in her ear. The music is really too much, "I'm going to his flat."_

_Ellie gives me a little mischievous smirk, "Okay," She drawls, "I'll be heading home soon too."_

_"You're good here?" I ask, eyeing the guy behind her._

_"Yeah. You two have fun," She says, giving me the trademark wink._

"This is a really nice place," I say shyly, watching Sirius while I finish up my coffee. I always knew he had a lot of money in Gringotts, but wow, he's living in the penthouse.

"Thanks," he says, pausing for a while as his face falls into a frown, "Hermione… why did you leave?"

I knew this was coming. "Look, Sirius, I just wanted to get away for a few days. To think about all this stuff going on."

"Was it a mistake, sleeping with me?" he asks, looking more vulnerable than I've ever seen him.

I consider it for a moment. Was it? I regretted it at first, but now I'm starting to wonder. "No, it was just impulsive. Not a mistake. It was… nice."

He exhales, watching me intently; "Harry would kill me if he found out about this."

"Harry won't find out about it," I say suddenly, "It was just one time. It'll never happen again and Harry will never know."

He looks… _disappointed_. What, Does he expect me to be his girlfriend now or something?

"Okay," He finally agrees. I wonder why he looks so distraught. Surely he can't have feelings for me, right?

"I should go," I mutter, checking that I look acceptable in a nearby mirror. "I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday, right?"

"Yeah," He replies, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Thanks again," I say before leaving, giving him a small smile. I try to ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me not to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner at the Burrow is an awkward affair. Sirius and I barely speak to each other. I think we're both overly cautious, worrying that someone will know what we did. I feel like a criminal. Harry is sitting beside me tonight, and Sirius is across the table. He keeps looking at me. I just don't know what to make of him.

Conversation is light, and I don't have to participate much. I mostly just sit there eating my food quietly. As dinner winds down, Ginny asks me to come outside and talk with her. I'm immediately nervous, wondering if she knows. Could she have found out?

"Are you alright?" She asks once we're out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say it a little too cheerily. We start walking toward Mr. Weasley's shed.

She narrows her eyes at me, "You know Harry is really worried."

"He has nothing to be worried about," I say it for what feels like the hundredth time.

Ginny opens her mouth to respond, but then pauses, focusing on something over my shoulder with a frightened expression. I turn to look at the fields behind me and see a large figure standing there. It's too dark outside to tell who it is. Ginny immediately grabs my arm; I look and notice her very alarmed expression.

"He's watching us," She whispers, pulling out her wand.

I pull out mine as well. "Who is that?" I ask.

Ginny motions for us to retreat back into the house, but all of a sudden, a whipping flame erupts from the man's figure.

_Shit_.

Ginny yells something and then suddenly Harry and Mr. Weasley are outside by the house. The man is running towards us and Harry is attempting to disarm him. I block the fiery curse that comes slicing towards Ginny and I.

Sirius and the twins come running outside as well. Harry is shouting.

The man must realize that he's far too outnumbered now. He sends one last curse at Harry and then disapparates on the spot.

Ginny pulls me towards the house where everyone else is standing. I'm still in shock, not entirely sure of what just happened.

Did he just attack us? Did he think we were attacking him? Who was that?

Harry grabs Ginny, hugging her firmly. Sirius is at my side, his hand on my shoulder, eyes boring into mine. He looks worried, scared even.

"Are you alright?" He asks, his voice hushed and urgent.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble, and out of the corner of my eye I see Harry watching Sirius and I.

"Who was that?" Ginny asks, her voice high and alarmed.

"It was Fenrir Greyback," Bill is outside, his arm around Fleur and his eyes scanning the fields, "I can smell him."

_Oh god_. Greyback. I thought he was in Azkaban. He must have escaped with the others a couple weeks ago.

"Let's get inside," Mrs. Weasley ushers us in the house.

Everyone is on their toes. I'm still shocked. So many questions run through my mind.

What if Ginny hadn't spotted him? How did he get through the wards? Why did he come here?

Sirius is still watching me. He looks so concerned, but it seems like he's always concerned about me lately. I sit on the couch beside Ginny and we explain what we saw. Harry floos for Kingsley, hoping that his explanation will help clear some of this up.

* * *

**AN: **Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny and I are having lunch in a small muggle café. It's a nice place, close to my parent's house. I know that we're not being followed or watched, but I still find myself looking around every couple of minutes, searching for something out of the ordinary. Ginny is doing it as well. We're both still on edge ever since that night at the Burrow.

"Harry thinks they're after him," Ginny mumbles absently, stirring her tea.

"Greyback and the other Death Eaters?" I already know what she's talking about. It's been on our minds constantly.

She nods, "It's scary. Here we thought that everything would be fine after the war ended. Now we have to deal with these bloody Death Eaters again."

"Are Harry and Sirius making any progress at work?" I question. I know that they've both been trying to get all these escapees back to Azkaban; actually, most of the Aurors are doing just that. It's been all over the news lately.

Ginny shrugs, "If they have, Harry hasn't told me." She stares down at her plate for a long moment, "I worry about him. What if he goes running into some situation and Death Eaters are waiting to attack him?"

That hasn't occurred to me yet. I suddenly find myself worried not only for Harry, but also for Sirius. What if one of them got hurt? I don't know what I'd do.

It's not like I haven't cared for Sirius in the past, it's just that ever since we've become closer I've worried about him so much more. I'm starting to understand why he seemed so concerned about me at the Burrow the other night. I've started to admit to myself that I have feelings for him, however much I hate the idea. I wonder how long we'll manage to stay away from each other…

"I'm sure both Harry and Sirius will be fine, they're smart, they know not to get hurt," I say, bringing my mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Hopefully," Ginny murmurs, giving me a half-smile.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm humming to myself, reading over an excruciatingly long proposal when a flying memo swoops into my office. It lands directly in front of me, begging for attention. I quickly look over it a find that it's not a work-related memo as I had expected.

The handwriting is vaguely familiar, and once read what it says, I know exactly where it's from.

_How would you like to go to dinner with me?_

_-S_

I feel myself grinning despite the initial shock. I can just imagine him writing this memo all suave and handsome. He's probably very smug with himself. I get out another piece of paper, pondering how I should say yes.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want a relationship with Sirius Black; we've talked about this. I thought we were done! Maybe I slept with him and snogged him at a party once, but that doesn't mean that he should just ask me out to dinner.

I remember his concern on that night that Greyback attacked Ginny and I… does he have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him?

Of course I do. I've been thinking and worrying about him nonstop over the past week or so. I look down at the memo once again, examining his writing. Finally, I decide that playing a little hard to get won't hurt.

_Sirius Black, did you just ask me out on a date? What would your Godson say?_

_-H_

I scrawl the memo down quickly and send it off to his office. As I wait for a reply, I start to wonder if maybe I shouldn't have said that. Will he be upset that I mentioned Harry?

His reply seems lighthearted, and it quells my concern:

_Nobody has to know, love. It can just be our little secret. How about tomorrow night?_

_-S_

I feel a little flutter in my chest. What is this man doing to me? I chew my lip, thinking over my options: say yes and possibly enter into a secretive romantic relationship with this man, or say no and never even give it a chance.

_I'll be there._

_-H_

I inspect the note carefully, reading it several times, and then finally sending it off. I know that my mind will probably be wandering to him for most of today and tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

After work the following afternoon, Sirius comes by my office. "Ready?" he asks.

I nod, getting up and grabbing my jacket. I don't really know what to expect, going out to dinner with him. It's just so… _domestic_.

We travel to a quaint restaurant near the public entrance to the Ministry. He sits across from me, just grinning. I have no clue what his game is. He's quite an enigma.

I've never been good with relationships. The only other serious relationship I've been in was with Ron, and that was a train wreck. Sirius is so different, and I'm constantly worrying over how he perceives me. I've never been able to express myself as gracefully as he does. Everything about him oozes self-confidence and grace. I'm just… me.

"How's work?" He asks.

"Fine," I murmur, finding myself nervous under his calculating gaze.

"Do you enjoy it? All this House Elf rights stuff?"

He's never really understood why I did things like SPEW when I was younger. "To some extent, I enjoy it because I believe in the cause, but to be honest, I'd like to move on to something bigger than just this. There's not much I can do to make a change with the position I'm in."

He nods, "What do you want to do, then?"

I shrug, "something involving law, probably. I've always liked the idea of joining Wizengamot – if I get elected, of course."

He seems intrigued.

The waitress comes by to take our orders. He watches me intently while I order.

Why does he always look at me like that?

"What about you?" I ask, "How do you like working with all those Aurors?"

He grins, "It's interesting. Nice to be around Harry at work."

"And how's the investigation into the Azkaban escapees going?"

His face falls slightly, "It's progressing, but I fear that another attack will happen before we manage to get this under control." He looks around the restaurant nervously, as if there are Death Eaters lurking among the other customers.

"You'll figure it out," I try a reassuring smile, "attacks happen, and there's not much that can stop them."

He gives me a half-grin while the waitress returns with food.

He's inspecting me closely, and his words come out quietly, as if he's not sure of himself, "Look – I know this may not be the perfect time for a relationship for you, but… I want you… I've wanted you for weeks." He exhales, "After we – you know, slept together – I thought you would want this." He waves his hand between us in a vague gesture, "but then you left. Since then, I've only really wanted you back."

I swallow dryly, feeling my cheeks inflame. I muster my courage together, "I've wanted you too. It was just confusing for me at first. I mean, if somebody found out about this…"

"What if," He leans forward, eyes focused intently on mine, "we keep this a secret? Nobody has to know about us. It'll be ours and ours alone," his lips twitch up into a wry smile, "to cure the loneliness."

I don't really know what inclines me to agree with this, but honestly, I have no choice anymore. I already choose Sirius. I chose to let him kiss me at that Ministry party, then I chose to sleep with him, then I chose to let him take me home from the bar, and finally, I chose to go to dinner with him tonight.

"Okay," I say, a sly smile gracing my lips.

* * *

**AN:** Now we're getting into the really good stuff... Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

"Sirius, that's not how you cut an onion," I say, grabbing the knife from his hand and demonstrating.

"Why can't we just use magic?" He asks, his voice whispering right next to my ear, making me shiver.

"Because I like doing it this way," I respond defiantly.

"It's my kitchen, I think it should be my choice whether we use magic or not," his breath coasts over my ear.

"You're lucky I agreed to come over and help you cook in the first place," I say, turning so that I'm facing him. His arms are now grasping the counter on either side of me.

"Oh, fuck dinner," he growls, and suddenly, his lips are attacking mine. I let out a slight whimper as he pushes me up against the counter.

His mouth moves against mine, his tongue licking across my lower lip and pushing into my own mouth. After a moment or two, he grabs my hips and hoists me up against him. I wrap my legs around his waist and he backs up, fumbling towards his bedroom.

I've never been in here before. He sets me down on the bed and I get a moment to examine the room. Everything is very masculine, and it smells strongly of Sirius. I grin as leans over me. After a moment, I shift, pushing him over so he is beneath me, sitting on the edge of the bed, and I'm straddling him.

He groans, and I feel myself smirking proudly at him.

I move to kiss his neck, trailing my lips back and forth along his jaw. He hastily begins removing my shirt, pulling it over my head when he's finished. Next, he unclasps my bra, and I shiver as the cold air hits my chest.

He quickly grasps my hips and turns again so that he is on top of me. His mouth moves down to my chest and I feel myself going lightheaded. After a moment, I start unbuttoning his shirt, and manage to remove it, sliding my hands over his chest. I grab his shoulders as he begins kissing his way down my stomach, and his hands begin to work on my jeans.

After a moment, my jeans are lost to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sirius doesn't waste time in removing his own jeans, and both of our underwear.

He hovers over me, sliding his nose up from my neck to my ear. He kisses the little spot behind my ear, and sinks into me.

"Oh, Sirius," I breath, feeling the sharp pleasure course through me.

He chuckles, "The things I'm going to do to you…" he pulls my legs up to hook around his waist.

He begins moving, sending me into fits of pleasure every time he does so. Each time he thrusts into me, I hear him whisper my name, as if it's a plea of some sort. My hands tangle in his hair as his grasp my waist and hips. We continue steadily, growing louder in our sounds of pleasure as we progress.

Soon, the pressure is building within me, and I feel myself nearing the edge…

Finally, with one last thrust, I throw my head back and cry out for him. He groans and becomes erratic.

We come together in a mixture of heated movements and quiet sounds.

* * *

**AN:** I was rather nervous to upload this chapter. It's my first real M rated chapter, I suppose. Let me know what you thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Sirius sit across from me in a small table in the Auror's lounge of the Ministry. I hadn't even known that this room existed until Harry invited me to eat lunch with him and Sirius today.

Speaking of Sirius, he keeps looking at me with that secret grin of his, bringing back memories of last night. I try to contain my blush and focus on what Harry is saying.

"So how's your work going, Hermione?" Harry asks, catching me off guard.

"Oh… um- it's fine," I murmur, "There's a lot of stuff to do, but I'm keeping up."

Sirius looks amused.

"That's good," Harry picks at his salad.

"What about you guys?" I ask, "any progress on the Azkaban escapees?"

The two of them look at each other tensely. I can immediately tell that they've discovered something. My eyes lock with Sirius'.

"There was another attack," he begins, "on the home of one of the Aurors. we managed to get there in time and the attackers fled. The witnesses described the leaders as Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback."

I freeze.

_Oh_ _god_. Malfoy and Greyback together, leading a group of ex-Death Eaters who have escaped from Azkaban. I shiver.

Sirius is watching me intently. I wish he were sitting closer to me so I could hold his hand.

Harry coughs, and suddenly I realize that Sirius and I have been holding eye contact for far too long. I shift to look back at my messy haired friend, "I hope you manage to catch them before they hurt anyone else."

"We're working on it," Harry mutters, "but it's difficult to find where they're hiding without another one of their attacks to lead us to them."

"Would Draco know?" I ask. We're all pretty aware of the fact that Draco works for the ministry. Somehow, he got a job, probably because of his blood status.

Harry shakes his head, "We tried him. Even used Veritaserum. He hasn't spoken to his dad or any other Death Eaters since they were sentenced to Azkaban."

"We'll catch them," Sirius says confidently, "No need to worry about it."

I give him a small smile, feeling Harry's eyes that still waiver on me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Tell me about your childhood," I say, my hand tracing a strange tattoo on Sirius' bare chest.

"What do you want to know?" He asks, his voice is strained, and I wonder if he doesn't want to talk about it.

I push myself up from my position lying over his chest and inspect him. His jaw is tight and his eyes narrowed with worry. "Whatever you want to tell me," I murmur, bringing a tentative finger along his stubbly jaw, "I just want to know you better."

"Okay," He sighs, rubbing a hand up and down along my bare back in what I have come to understand is a comforting movement for him. I lay back down on his chest, resting my head against his beating heart. His hand continues to move up and down, lining my spine with light touches.

"My mother was evil," he begins, "and my father was a prick. They hated each other. The only reason they stayed married was because they would lose their high status in society if they split up." He sighs, "Most of my childhood was learning how to be a proper Pureblood. When I went to Hogwarts, and I was sorted into Gryffindor, things got easier," I feel him stiffen slightly, "except when I was home for the summers, of course.

I want to urge him on, but I don't want to push him into telling me something he doesn't want to say. I just wait until he's ready to continue.

"I met James, Remus, and Peter, and I had a lot of fun with them. To some extent, they were the reason I'm still sane today. I had to keep hanging on to my friends and loved ones. When I finally moved out of my parents' house, it became the best decision of my life." He exhales, "My parents were basically the bane of my existence."

"Did they ever hit you?" I ask, not thinking about holding back the question.

"Sometimes," His voice is quiet, and my throat constricts with pain for him. I press my body against him further, wanting him to know that I'll never let anyone hurt him again. He pauses for a long moment, "but of course, nothing from my childhood was as bad as it was in Azkaban."

I squeeze my eyes together tightly, and move to kiss him on the neck. "What was it like in the Veil?" I question.

He shrugs, "To me, there wasn't really any time that I was in the Veil. One minute, I was fighting Death Eaters with my teenage Godson, and the next I was in a world free of war and my Godson was all grown up. The worst part was that I had missed so much. My whole life up to that point was restricted or confined by some prison-like place."

I've never really understood this side of Sirius, but I think I'm beginning to now. This poor man has gone through so many terrible, dreadful things in his life. I'll do anything to make him happy again.

"Thank you for telling me," I whisper, snuggling my head into the crook of his neck.

He kisses the top of my head and tightens his arms around me. I feel closer to him than I've ever been before. Tears are brimming in my eyes, but I simply let myself drift into him.

"Thank you for listening," he responds after a tragic pause.

* * *

**AN: **This is one of my absolute favorite chapters. I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

I step out of the elevator and move through the cubicles of the Auror department. I ignore the usual route to Harry's office, which would be a left turn. Instead, I continue straight, into a little alcove that I have come to recognize as Sirius' workspace.

"Hello," I smirk, sliding into the chair across from his desk.

He seems surprised for a moment, but then a happy grin spreads over his face. He leans over his desk and gives me a quick, covert kiss. After he pulls away, I look over my shoulder, knowing that nobody has seen us but checking anyways.

"Can you imagine the rumors?" he says cheekily, noticing my glance, "office romances always stir up a good amount of gossip."

I smile and reach for his hand across the desk. He looks smashing in the suit he's wearing. I just love how he looks in muggle clothes, and I know he does too. "Though I'm sure we'd make quite the power couple," I murmur smugly.

He nods, "oh yes, we definitely would."

We're silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

I'm the one to break the silence, "What if we told people?"

He stiffens slightly, "I don't think we would get the best of reactions, especially from our close friends."

I sigh, "that's true… but I want people to know."

"You just want to brag that you're dating a sex god," he smirks cockily.

I slap his hand, "what a prick, you are."

He smiles for a moment, but then his face falls once again, "I don't think we can tell people right now. I fear that it would get very ugly."

I rub my finger along the back of his hand, studying how his skin catches against mine. "Yes, I suppose you're right," I murmur dejectedly.

He pulls my hand up to lightly touch his lips, "I need to get back to work," he whispers against my palm.

"Okay," I stand up, "I'll see you tonight."

He smiles, and I catch a quick wink before leaving his little office.

As I retreat back to the elevator, I catch a few strange glances coming my way.


	21. Chapter 21

I sit at the dining room table in silence. My notes are copious, but frustrating. My head hurts from trying to figure all of this out. At this point, the outlook on getting my parents back from Australia is not hopeful. I feel like I've been working on all this forever and not made any progress.

A pecking on the nearby window makes me jump. An owl stands perched on the windowsill. I open it and the owl flies in, dropping off a letter addressed to me. After a moment, I send the owl back off and examine the letter.

It's from Eric Armand, an Unspeakable at the Ministry. I'd almost forgotten that I'd written to him a few weeks ago. I asked him for help with my parents and memory charms, but he never replied. I had assumed that either he didn't care to help me or that my case was hopeless.

As I open the letter now, I feel a spark of hope for my parents.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, but work demanded my attention._

_I do, however, have good news for you: I think I may have something that could help you out with the situation your parents are in. Memory charms are difficult to reverse, but if the right spell is applied, it can work. Judging from the situation you have described to me, the memories of your parents are not permanently lost._

_The charm I'd recommend would be a Complex Memory Retrieval Spell. They are fairly easy to master, and I'm sure you can manage. I will work on singling out a particular spell and get back to you._

_Hopefully, you'll have your parents back before you know it._

_-Eric Armand_

A triumphant grin graces my face. At that exact moment, Sirius enters with a plate of two sandwiches. He sees my grin and places the food on the table, giving me an expectant look.

I run at him and jump into his arms, hugging him fiercely. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up a little, looking at me straight on.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" He asks, a grin on his face as well.

I hand him the letter, and he puts me down to read it. After a moment, he looks at me with a big grin, and kisses me for a long moment. I'm so glad he decided to come over tonight. The night we figured it out – well, the night Eric figured it out.

He rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes, "I'm happy for you."

His words make me smile once again, and move to capture his lips, this time more passionate and heated. I feel him smirking as his mouth ghosts across mine in a manner that only Sirius Black can pull off.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, Hermione."

I look up from my desk and see Harry standing in the doorway. I smile, "Hello Harry, what's up?"

His face falls slightly, and he moves to take a seat across from me before saying anything.

_Oh no_. Has something happened? It is Sirius? Malfoy and Greyback?

"What's wrong?" I question.

He sighs, "I'm worried, Hermione."

Oh. It's about me. Of course he's worried about me. He's always worried about me… but I've been doing better lately. Now that I've got Sirius, I'm so much happier. How could he be worried about me?

Unless…

"Why?" My tone sounds sharper than I intended.

"Look, I don't mean to make assumptions or jump to conclusions," He runs a hand through his wild black hair, "but you and Sirius…"

Just as I thought.

"…Did you guys- are you involved… with him?"

I feel myself blanch. I don't want to lie to him, but I know Sirius would hate it if Harry found out right now. God, I can't lie. I have no clue how to get him off my back.

"Me and Sirius?" I fake an astonished expression, deciding that I need to lie right now. "No. We- we're friends. Just friends."

Harry is nervously fiddling with his wand, "I just thought you guys seemed a lot closer, and he's always looking at you. He was freaking out when Greyback attacked you and Ginny at the Burrow."

I take a deep breath, "Harry, we've just grown closer since he got back. We're just friends, though. Can't we be friends?" I feel bad for lying like this. Actually, I feel rotten, but Harry can't know just yet.

He gives me a guilty look, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just don't want you to get hurt, and I guess I got ahead of myself."

"It's okay, Harry. I understand," I force a smile as he leaves my office.

Once he's gone, I take a giant, shaky breath. Oh, I hate lying. That was miserable. He's my best friend and I should be able to tell him that I'm involved with his Godfather.

I know one thing for sure now: Sirius and I can't hide this forever.

* * *

What did you all think? Review?


	23. Chapter 23

_"Mudblood."_

_The word is written in blood over the walls of my parents' house. I'm running through hallway after hallway, trying to find a way out of this maze. I call for my mother, but she doesn't answer. She's gone._

_That damned word is everywhere, and I believe that my blood is in fact dirty._

_I turn a corner and find myself in the kitchen, face to face with Fenrir Greyback. Behind him stands Lucius Malfoy, sneering at me. I try to scream but nothing comes out._

_Greyback steps closer, and I see his bloody teeth that look like fangs. I try to run, but he grabs my arm, and pushes me to the ground._

_I can't get up. My limbs are a tangled mess. I scream once more as Malfoy points his wand at me._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I gasp, bolting upright in bed. My eyes are filled with tears and my heart rate is rapid. I search my surroundings for any sign of Greyback or Malfoy, but find none.

I try to calm down, taking deep breaths, but I feel like I'm choking on tears.

"Hermione?" Sirius' voice calls out to me, still groggy from sleep.

At this moment, I remember that I'm in Sirius' room, in Sirius' bed. I'm so glad I'm not at my parents' house right now. That would have been horrible. I look to Sirius with teary eyes.

His sleepy expression immediately turns to one of concern, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I wipe my eyes and move closer to him, feeling my body shiver. "I had a nightmare," I whisper hoarsely, "I'll be okay."

Sirius understands, and pulls me closer so I'm curled up against his side. My head rests against his chest and his arms wrap around me. I can feel the steady beat of his heart. "What was it about?" he asks.

"Greyback and Malfoy," I close my eyes tight, and wrap my arms around his neck, letting myself cry silently into his shoulder.

He exhales and runs a hand up and down my back. I've started to realize that this movement is not only comforting to him, but to me as well. "I've got you," he mumbles into my mane of hair, "They won't hurt you. Ever."

My heart aches at his caring words, "Thank you," I whisper.

His hand continues its journey up and down my back, and eventually lulls me back to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Review?


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius sits in his bed, silently reading over some paperwork. I'm standing in the doorway after having finished my shower.

"What's that?" I ask, motioning to the papers in his hands while I get into bed beside him.

He smiles at me, "just some paperwork I have to fill out. Part of the very complicated procedure of getting the arrest warrants for Greyback and Malfoy."

I nod, and his arm reaches out for me so I can curl up against his side. He smells delicious as always. It distracts me for a couple of minutes, before I remember why I need to talk to him.

"The Christmas party at the Burrow is on Friday," I say casually.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron were talking about that the other day."

"Everyone's bringing dates," I murmur, trying to broach the subject calmly.

"Oh," his tone darkens a little.

I push myself up from his chest so I can look at him directly, "I want to be your date,"

He swallows, seeming to contemplate it, "Hermione, we can't do that. Do you realize how people would react?"

"I'm sick of being secretive about it," I say defiantly, "Are you planning on it being like this forever?"

"No, we can tell people eventually," he reaches for my hand and clasps it in his, "but it's still so early in our relationship. Don't you want to wait until we're more… sure about it all?"

Oh. So this is a matter of him not believing our relationship will last. That stings.

Upon seeing my hurt expression, he starts again, "No, that's not what I meant."

"Harry knows." I say, squaring my shoulders.

"What?" He looks horrified.

"Or at least, he thinks he does," I add quickly, "he started interrogating me about it the other day and I had to lie my way through it. It was horrible, and I still think he suspects something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looks angry.

I shrug, "I knew it would just make you mad."

He runs a hand through his shaggy black hair, "You should have told me when it happened."

I stand up from the bed, crossing my arms, "Sirius, I'm sick of hiding this."

"Do you realize what people will say about us?" He stands up as well, his tone clipped, "I'll be the lecherous old man who seduced a girl twenty years younger than him!"

"Our friends will understand."

"They're not going to like it, and they're going to talk. Imagine what Harry would say, or Ron, or Molly."

He's not backing down, but neither am I.

"Harry already suspects it, and the rest will come to terms eventually."

He takes a deep, broken breath, "I can't…"

"I'm done hiding it. I'm not going to continue sneaking around and lying to my best friend," I say angrily, "and the fact that you want to wait until you're 'sure of our relationship' makes me wonder if you're taking it seriously at all."

"I didn't mean it like that," he growls.

"You need to choose," my voice doesn't waiver.

"Hermione, please," he takes a step towards me, "don't do this."

I shake my head at him. "I should go."

"This is silly, Hermione."

"When you're ready to tell people, I'll be waiting," I say coldly, stalking out the door to his flat.

I don't even look back. Angry tears are already welling up in my eyes as I apparate to a home that isn't really my home anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

I stomp into my room and jump into bed, finally letting my sobs go. I'm crying loudly, but there are no parents here to comfort me about my silly boy troubles. My body shakes with all the conflicting emotions pent up inside of me. I punch the pillow angrily, wondering why I made Sirius so upset, why I pushed him so far.

I know he's afraid. He's worried about what people will think, afraid that our friends will abandon us. I think Harry's rejection is what he fears the most. He has it worse than me. Sirius is the older one, and he'll be the one whose thought to have seduced an innocent girl.

So why did I go so hard on him? Why did I storm out like that?

Because I'm so damn stubborn, that's why.

I want to tell him that he can take his time, and that we'll tell people when he's ready, but it hurt so much to have to lie to Harry. I don't know how much longer I could keep it a secret.

I can't go back to him now. We both need time and space to think about all of this.

I slowly change into some old flannel pants and a tank top, and then get into the fluffy comfort of my bed. I haven't slept here in days, always having chosen to spend my nights at Sirius' house. It's cold in the house, due to the chilly December snow. I cast a quick warming charm over my bed and try to sleep.

I'm already lonely without him to fall asleep next to. His face flashes in my mind everytime I close my eyes. I wonder if this is the end of our relationship. Will he just decide to forget about me? Could he? I certainly couldn't. My heart is far too attached to just let go. I've fallen for him too hard.

My tears start to subside, leaving me sniffy and red-eyed. I hug myself as I lie beneath the covers.

Oh, I wish he were here. I long for him to be beside me; his comforting heat there to warm me up, his arms to hold me while I sleep. I wish I could just go back to his flat and climb into bed with him.

No, I can't do that. We need time.

If he doesn't come talk to me before Friday, I'll go to the Christmas party as if nothing has happened. Maybe then that will mean that he's really done.

I wish I had the strength to go back to him.

I wish he had the strength to come after me.

It feels like the end.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. It really made my day.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius never comes to talk to me before the party. I'm starting to wonder if this really is over between us.

On the evening of the party, I leave work early so I can go home and get ready. I really don't want to go, especially if I have to see Sirius, but I already told Mrs. Weasley that I'd come.

With a deep breath, I apparate to the Burrow. The house is alight with people and festivity.

Ginny greets me excitedly, launching into a detailed description about her anniversary dinner with Harry. I smile and nod, hoping that I don't look as horribly lonely as I feel.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley spots me, pulling me away from her daughter. She surveys me a minute before frowning, "you didn't bring a date?"

I feel her pity. She thinks I've still yet to get over my heartbreak with Ron. Please, the person I can't get over is Sirius…

"Not tonight," I put on a faux smile.

"Oh, no matter, Sirius hasn't brought anyone either," She mumbles, her attention now focused on Fred and George, who seem to be spelling mistletoe to every surface in the house. The woman bustles off, and I'm left alone.

Well, at least Sirius didn't bring a date. That would certainly be a downer.

"Hermione!" Harry calls to me from across the room. He stands beside Ginny and Ron. I walk over to them, feeling all my guilt and self-hatred reinforced when I see Harry's innocent face. I wonder if Sirius feels as terrible as I do.

As I arrive at their small group, I notice the girl from the ministry party, Amanda, standing beside Ron. Oh great, even he can maintain a relationship.

Harry smiles, and then his face falls over my shoulder. "Oi, Sirius!" he calls behind me.

I freeze.

"Hello," Sirius grins, coming up to our little circle. I manage a covert look up at him and find that he looks fantastically sexy as usual. He also appears happy, with the normal boyish smile.

Oh no. My stomach plummets. What if he's happy without me? All my insecurities begin to bubble up within. I feel the tears coming on.

"I'll be right back," I say quietly, retreating from the group.

I run into the bathroom and try to hold back tears for several minutes. This is horrible. I should have never come.

After too long spent within the tiny room, I venture back into the crowd.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall is at the party, and I manage to distract myself through a conversation with her. I talk to a couple more acquaintances, desperately trying to pass the time until I can go home.

"Hermione," Harry's voice calls me from behind. I turn to look at his concerned expression, "Are you okay?"

Great, more worry from Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick," I lie. Again.

His face fills with understanding, "you don't have to stay if you don't feel well. It seems like you don't want to be here right now."

He's so observant, such a wonderful friend.

"Yeah, I think I might head home early," I nod.

Harry gives me a smile and I excuse myself, telling him to let Molly know that I'm leaving.

As I make my escape, however, Sirius approaches me. "Hermione, can we talk?" His voice isn't angry or worried, but calm.

I look at him, feeling like crying even more, "I need to go, Sirius, and we need space from each other." I say, rushing out the door without another word.

I always run away.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** This is where things really pick up. Get ready, we're in the home stretch.

* * *

Two days later, I head home from work, apparating a block away from home, in the same old routine. My life is starting to get boring and meaningless without Sirius, but at least I'm managing to get a full night of sleep now.

As I walk the short distance, I start to wonder when I'll get up the courage to apologize to him. I really need to, because I was so wrong about everything. I'm willing to do anything just to be happy with him again. I can't do it tonight, though. Harry told me at work today that he's going to play poker with Sirius and some other guys.

I sigh, passing through the anti-apparation wards that remain around my house. I'm tired, but I have to write a letter to the Unspeakable helping me out with my parents tonight. I step inside, making a mental list of everything I have to get done.

"Well look what we have here."

A leering voice from behind makes me freeze.

Oh shit.

I take out my wand and whisk around, turning to face the man I know to be Lucius Malfoy. His wand is pointed at me.

_No_.

"How did you get here?" I demand, my Gryffindor bravery sprouting up.

"I'm actually very proficient at wards, Miss Granger," he drawls, stepping closer to me, "oh and I've brought a friend with me." His eyes flicker over to my left. I turn and see Fenrir Greyback standing in my kitchen, grinning madly.

"I just had to come see you, love," he growls, stalking towards me.

I try to point my wand at both of them, whisking it back and forth as they continue to stalk forward. I need to call for help.

A spark of an idea ignites in my mind. Malfoy is closer to me, I'll hex him first...

"_Impedimenta_!"

I manage to hit him somehow, and bolt backwards into the sitting room. Greyback yells, and when he turns the corner, I send a stunner at him. It knocks him backwards, but I know he'll be getting up soon. I run further into the house, ducking behind a couch in my father's old office. From there, I conjure a patronus.

_"I've been ambushed. Malfoy and Greyback are in my house. Help."_

With those whispered words, my loyal otter zooms off. I consider sending it to Sirius, but decide to send it to Harry, knowing that they're all together anyways.

"It's her Patronus!" Greyback calls out, obviously having recovered from the stunner.

"Well go get her!" Malfoy snarls. He seems pissed. I guess he doesn't like it when a young girl like me manages to actually hit him with a jinx.

I consider jumping out the window in my dad's study, but then I remember that I've charmed all the windows closed in case someone tried to get in. It would take too long to remove the wards.

Greybacks footsteps are coming into the study. I need to surprise him again.

I jump up from behind the couch and aim straight at him.

"_Stupefy_!"

He blocks my spell this time, and quickly fires another back at me. It's too quick, and sends me falling to the floor, my wand thrown towards him. He catches it easily.

Greyback angrily paces towards me before I can move, pulling me up by my hair and dragging me from the study.

"Let's go," the werewolf says once Malfoy finds us.

I scream and try to fight his grasp, but he gets me in a chokehold, dragging me out the front door.


	28. Chapter 28

"NO!" I scream, knowing that they're going to take me and apparate somewhere else. Harry needs to get here first. I manage to get the heel of my foot into Greyback's groin somehow, and he keels over, releasing me to the ground.

"You fucking Mudblood bitch!" He roars.

Malfoy stops from his position ahead of us, looking almost as furious as the werewolf above me. Before I manage to get up from the ground, his wand is trained on me.

"Crucio," Malfoy utters easily.

I let out a wail as pain engulfs me. It's intense and overpowering. My body is on fire, writhing about the grass outside my house.

The curse stops, and I'm left sobbing on the ground.

"Shut her up and lets get going," Malfoy sneers.

"Gladly," Greyback mumbles, giving me a rough kick to the stomach. He picks me up again by my hair and hauls me to my feet. As I face the street outside of my house, I see one of the most welcome sights of my life.

Harry, Sirius, and Ron are here.

Thank god.

They burst through the wards and start sending out curses towards Malfoy. I notice Harry catch the snide man in a Full Body-Bind curse. The three of them come to a halt when they see Greyback and I. It takes me a minute, but I realize that the werewolf's wand is pressed up against my neck.

"I will kill her," he growls.

Sirius tries to take a step forward, but Ron holds his arm back. They all look frightened, but Sirius' expression is the most terrified thing I've ever seen.

"What do you want?" Harry asks calmly.

"Release Malfoy," Greyback orders.

Harry quickly removes the curse from Malfoy.

The man stands up and points his wand at my three saviors. "You're going to come with us, Potter," Lucius murmurs.

"Then you can have your little Mudblood back," Greyback sneers, taking a step forward and dragging me along.

Sirius's eyes meet mine and I know that this is so much of an internal struggle for him. His Godson or me.

Harry, however, has already made the decision. He raises his wand up in surrender and steps forward.

"No!" I yell, struggling against Greyback.

Lucius grabs Harry and points his wand at Harry's neck. He starts retreating towards the end of the lawn, where the wards stop.

"Give us Hermione," Ron demands.

I notice Harry and Sirius exchange a strange look.

Greyback nods, and quickly shoves me towards Sirius and Ron. At that exact moment, I see Harry's elbow connecting with Lucius' jaw. Sirius catches me while I stumble forward and Ron begins to send curses at Greyback, who deflects them with skill.

Sirius' arms are around me when I fall, and I find his lips meeting mine in a quick kiss. "Stay behind me," he murmurs, turning back to face Greyback.

"I'm going to fight," I mumble defiantly, but find that I don't have my wand anymore. Damn.

I look over to Harry and Malfoy practically wrestling each other to the ground. Malfoy still has his wand in his hand, and it's getting dangerously close to Harry.

I bolt forward, and lunge for Malfoy's wand, twisting his wrist roughly as I grab it from him. His surprise allows Harry to stun him into a Body-Bind once again.

We turn and see Greyback fall to the ground from Ron's jinx. I let out a breath of relief, and suddenly Sirius is at my side, crushing me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers brokenly.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Kingsley arrives only a moment later, and him and Ron set off to bring Malfoy and Greyback to the Ministry. Soon, just Sirius, Harry and I are standing outside of my house. Sirius' arm hasn't left its place around my waist except for when Harry came in for a hug.

"So, I guess now you probably figured out about Sirius and I," I mumble, looking to Harry awkwardly.

He smiles, "Yeah, I figured that out when I got your Patronus and Sirius started screaming about it."

I smirk up at Sirius, who just shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you, Harry, I felt horrible about it," I say, chewing my lip.

Harry considers us for a moment, "It's okay," he finally says, "I understand why you did it, I just wish you guys could have trusted me. I don't mind you two being together."

"Really?" Sirius and I both ask in disbelief.

The boy across from us nods, "Hermione, I've just been waiting for you to find someone who makes you happy. I'm glad you two found happiness with each other. You guys do seem good together… in a strange sort of way."

I nod, looking back to Sirius. I'm guessing that our previous fight is over now, since Harry was our main concern, but even if he doesn't want to tell anyone else, I'll be okay with that. I just want to stay with him.

"Do you guys want to stay at Grimmauld for the night?" Harry offers kindly.

Sirius pulls me closer to his side, "no thanks, Harry, I was thinking we would go back to my place." He looks to me and I nod in agreement.

Harry raises and eyebrow, "okay, I'll see you guys later, and Hermione," he addresses me, "you might have to go in to the Ministry with Sirius tomorrow to report what happened."

I nod, and we both say goodbye while Harry disapparates.

"Hold on to me," Sirius murmurs, and I wrap my arms around him while we disapparate as well.

We get up to his flat and he immediately gives me another hug, kissing the top of my head affectionately. I cling to him, breathing in the scent I've missed for too long.

One of his hands begins to move up and down my back. "Are you alright?" Sirius' voice is concerned, "They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?"

"I'm fine," I assure him, "I think I only got the Cruciatus for a couple seconds."

"They used the Cruciatus on you?" Sirius asks, appalled.

"Don't worry," I whisper, standing on my toes to kiss him, "I'm perfectly fine."

He nods; bringing me into his arms once more, "I'm sorry about everything that happened. You were right, we need to tell people, and I promise that I won't care what they say about us."

"No," I stop him, "I feel so bad for pressuring you into that. I know you're afraid of people knowing, and we can take as long as you want."

He smiles, "Let's forget about it for now. I don't know about you, but I'm really feeling like taking a bath right now."

"Yes please," I grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **This is very fluffy and fairly M-rated. Just thought I'd warn you...

* * *

Sirius starts the bath running, and I work on removing his clothes while he removes mine. I'm still in my outfit from work today, even though that feels like eons ago. So much has happened.

He looks at me appreciatively before getting into the very large tub in his bathroom. I step in after, feeling the relief of warm water on my tired body.

He pulls me toward him so that I am sitting on his lap, facing him with my legs pulled beneath me.

His hand moves up to push a strand of hair behind my ear and I press myself closer to him.

"Hermione," he whispers my name gently, as if it's a secret only he knows, "when I saw that Malfoy and Greyback had you," he pauses, his face filling with intense emotion, "It made me realize a few very important things…." his dark eyes are fixed on mine, "I realized that I don't ever want to fight with you again, I realized that I would have done anything to save you," he takes another deep breath, "and I realized that I love you. Hermione, I'm so in love with you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

My heart flutters. I feel my eyes tearing up, "God, Sirius, I love you so much, more than anything," I respond, leaning into kiss him deeply. His hands wrap around my back and we continue kissing for several long moments.

I feel him pressing up into my stomach. I push into him more, feeling lust overpowering my senses.

"Hermione," he groans, "are you okay to do this?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I respond, taking initiative and lifting myself onto him.

His exquisite feeling makes me realize how much I've missed having sex with him. I let out a series of involuntary moans and whimpers as he starts his slow pace. I hook my legs around his back and try to urge him to move a little faster.

He is stubborn, and goes at a slow pace. "Look at me, love," he says, and I open my eyes to find such an adoring look in his. We stare at each other for so long, and I'm only aware that time is passing through his slow thrusts into me and the way the water moves with our bodies.

"I love you," my voice comes out broken. There are so many emotions I'm experiencing right now that I can feel myself beginning to cry. He takes a finger and wipes my tears as they fall to my cheeks, still looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too," he responds quietly, and I'm fascinated by the way his lips move.

I dig my nails into the back of his shoulder as his movements quicken in pace. At one point, I rest my head on his shoulder, crying out his name.

I grow closer to my climax at the same time as he does. We're meeting each other's eyes as it hits us, and I feel that the sense of pleasure must be at least a hundred times more powerful than I've ever experienced.

We come down from our high panting and satisfied.

"I love you," he says again, as if he can't get enough of the sound of those words. I push myself closer to him, so that my head rests against his chest, the water lapping around us.

"You too," I mumble weakly, sounding as exhausted as I feel.

We wash ourselves, finishing quickly and heading off to a peaceful sleep in Sirius' bed.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, I awake to find Sirius looking at me. He's propped up on his side, a quaint smile stuck to his face.

"What?" I ask, opening my groggy eyes.

He leans in to kiss me lightly on the lips, "I love you."

I grin, "I love you too."

His arm pulls me closer to the warmth of his body and I snuggle the large down comforter around us tightly.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen," he says, moving his hand up and down my back.

"What do you mean?" I murmur into his chest.

"I want people to know," his voice is slightly muffled by my mane of hair, "I'm willing to tell everyone about us."

I sigh, "you don't have to, Sirius. I know some of the reactions will be horrible and I don't want to put you in that position."

It's funny how our roles have changed.

"Harry knows, and he's okay with it," he pulls back to look at me, "If Harry's behind us, I can face everyone else."

I grin, and kiss him quickly, "You sure?"

"Yeah, are you?"

I nod, "When?"

He considers it for a second, "how about at the next Sunday night dinner at the Burrow?"

That's probably the best time for it, and it will only be close friends, nothing like the whole Order. "Sounds like a plan," I smirk.

I know that a part of me is very nervous about what people's reactions will be, but a bigger part of me is just waiting to get it out in the open. If I'm guessing correctly, Ron already knows because he was with Harry and Sirius the whole time. I'm glad that he can accept me being happy with someone, and he seems smitten with that Amanda girl.

In addition, I'm sure that Harry will tell Ginny, who will then lecture me about not telling her sooner. I'll have to talk to her before Sunday…

As we lay in bed, a low growl disturbs our peace. I realize it's my stomach after a moment, and that I'm achingly hungry.

Sirius looks amused, "Breakfast?" he asks.

"Breakfast," I confirm.

* * *

**AN: **We've almost to the end now...


End file.
